


Sugar Daddy：Date

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Kudos: 49





	Sugar Daddy：Date

Sugar Daddy：Date

>>>>>

我想带哈利去游乐园，坐过山车旋转木马，给他买棉花糖和动物气球，一起吃热狗冰淇淋；带他去看喜剧或者爱情片，买一整桶撒着糖霜的爆米花给他，看完去吃晚饭，去不是很昂贵但是味道和氛围足够好的餐厅；在他家楼下昏黄的路灯下向他告白，告诉他我是真的喜欢他。

尽管时间过去了很久，但德拉科还是会常常想起那个男孩在他面前向哈利告白的样子。

他们是同学，是一样大的孩子，可以光明正大地走在街上而不会被人投以奇怪的注目礼；可以在树下亲吻，可以在校门口依依惜别，可以在地铁上紧紧地挨着坐......而这一切都是德拉科没法给哈利的，因为他的年龄，因为他们那早就被男孩定性的畸形关系——我们...金主和情人的关系吗？

德拉科看着做到脱力的少年——近来他总是这样热情全力地投入到他们的性爱中，每次做完都没有力气，缩在他怀里昏昏欲睡——提起他的双腿，为他捏小腿肚。

“...先生？”被困意包裹的少年勉强把眼皮睁开一条缝儿，挪着酸软的身子往德拉科身边靠。

“腿酸不酸？”德拉科捏着哈利的小腿，手指一点点往上走，“今天站着做了那么久，累吗？”

“有一点点...”哈利蹭着德拉科的脖子，疲倦来临的时候他总是格外放肆，“不过只有一点点...”

“我们明天出门吧，哈利有什么想去的地方吗？”德拉科拨开哈利垂下的头发，点着他的鼻子问，“想去哪里都可以。”

“唔...我只想去有先生的地方...”少年早就困得不行，所有的回答都是下意识、没有思考的答案。

可是德拉科很喜欢这样的答案。

真的...出门了？哈利坐在副驾驶上紧紧抓着安全带，看着窗外一闪而过的风景，一切出乎意料地真实。

“我们，我们要去哪里啊？”

“游乐园，”德拉科向左打着方向盘，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”哈利盯着德拉科，小小地踢了几下腿来表达自己的高兴——这是，这是约会吗？

>>>>>>

游乐园里有很多人，大概是周末的原因，里面挤满了带着小孩来玩耍的家长，周末出游的情侣，还有和朋友一起出来的青年男女，德拉科牵着哈利的手，在人群中显得有些格格不入——尤其是他还穿着一身西装的情况下，谁会穿一身西装来游乐园？

在纪念商店里买了两个傻乎乎的毛绒耳朵头箍，德拉科往自己和哈利身上各带了一个，他们一个是棕色熊耳，一个是粉色猫耳。他们看起来和周围那些带着长耳朵或者圆耳朵的人似乎没什么不同，除了他们和年龄不符的亲密。

“要拍照吗？他们似乎都在拍照。”德拉科看着周围一圈都在自拍的人，打开相机搂着哈利的肩膀，把小小的少年圈在自己怀里，“smile～”

德拉科对游乐园的记忆还停留在小时候和父亲母亲一同出行的时候，那个时候他还是个七八岁的孩子，可现在...他已经四十了，与当初隔了三十多年，而这三十多年中，他从来没有带着床伴或者情人来过游乐园——他从来不会有这么天真的约会安排。

比起在游乐园浪费一天的时间，德拉科更愿意在装修精致，道具齐全的房间里度过美妙的二十四小时。

也正是因为缺乏游乐园的约会安排经验，德拉科对接下来的所有安排都建立在凯迪安的那番表白上。

他先是带着哈利去坐了过山车，上去前少年还紧紧扒着德拉科的衣服，紧张兮兮地被关在位置上，委屈巴巴地看着他的马尔福先生。

“我...我害怕....我们能不能下去...”

“No，相信我，这会很刺激的，我觉得我们应该多坐几遍。”

结果下来后西装革履的男人靠着瘦小的男孩撑在栏杆上干呕，哈利一脸担忧地扶着德拉科，手里是一瓶男人灌了一半的冰水。

“还要再坐一遍吗，先生？你的脸色....我们去坐旋转木马吧，那个看起来不危险...好吗？”哈利哄着德拉科把男人从过山车前拽到了极为安全的旋转木马的入口处，和一堆二十出头的小情侣以及一堆带着穿着公主裙的六七岁小姑娘一起排队，等着上去转四五圈，感受一下追而不得的乐趣。

其实一开始就应该来坐旋转木马的。德拉科坐在哈利身后那只木马上，看着前面少年的背影：哈利今天穿了短裤，中筒袜和小皮鞋，上衣是简单的套头T恤，他细嫩的双腿和胳膊就这样暴露在阳光下，暴露在所有人的视野中。

任何人都能看到那个少年修长的腿，那双随着木马旋转而晃动的腿；任何人都能看到少年纤细的胳膊，那双或抱着木马或在空中挥着的胳膊；任何人都能看到那个少年脸上的笑，那比今日的阳光还要温暖的微笑。

谁会不爱上他呢？德拉科看着转身向自己挥手的哈利，给了他的小孩一个温温柔柔的笑。

谁都会爱他，可是他...可是哈利会爱上谁呢？

游乐园里的人着实太多，玩一个项目往往要排队将近一个小时，德拉科可不愿意把这难得的时间都浪费在排队等待上。而且排队的人太多了，他没法在这么多人面前亲吻他的少年，没法抱着他的哈利啄啄嘴角咬咬耳朵——因为他们不止一次被认成父子了。

在商店的时候，售货员就把他们认成了父子，非常贴心地说今天有家庭活动的优惠，所有父母和孩子的照片都可以免费冲洗；在他给哈利买冰淇淋和热狗的时候，店主也热心地推荐了家庭套餐，直说“你们父子俩吃这个套餐刚好！”；当吹气球的小丑经过时，也按照德拉科的意思给哈利吹了一个小猫，说了一句“你爸爸对你真好”。

父子父子父子...他们才不是父子！

>>>>>>

德拉科的一腔怒火在吃午饭的时候终于爆发了。这还要从坐在他们对面的一个女人说起。

中午的时候德拉科带着哈利去了游乐园旁边一家餐厅吃午饭，他们下午打算先去看电影，然后在晚上回到游乐园坐摩天轮。

因为餐厅人很多，所以他们不得不和一个有些姿色的红发女人拼桌。而那个女人明显对德拉科很感兴趣，她的眼神一直在德拉科脸上打转，而她的脚也不断在桌子下蹭着德拉科的腿。

“所以...你的夫人呢？难道今天出来只带了儿子没带夫人吗？”那个女人的脚背蹭着德拉科的小腿，在桌布的掩饰下大胆奔放。

也正是因为桌布的遮挡，她没能看见男人落在哈利大腿上的手，那只手捏着少年的腿和屁股，手指情不自禁地往裤腿里面伸去。

“我没有夫人，”德拉科心不在焉地应付女人，满脑子都想着哈利今天穿了什么颜色的内裤——好像是白色。

“没有夫人？那....您是离婚了？”女人调戏的动作更加露骨，她似乎看到了对面那个英俊男人给自己戴上婚戒的样子。

“死了。”德拉科摸着哈利大腿内侧掐了一把，看着少年情不自禁地脸红，被一口牛肉呛到咳嗽，用“被辣椒呛到了”的蹩脚理由为自己开脱，“小心点啊，喝点水。”

“嗯...”哈利捧着水杯咕嘟咕嘟地小口喝水，听着那个女人在打探德拉科的夫人是个什么样的女人。

“你不会是在问我喜欢什么样的人吧？”德拉科切开一块肉，蘸着调料粉送入嘴中，他嘴角勾起，带着傲气问女人是不是喜欢他。

“我想没有人能拒绝您的魅力？”

“说得很对，不过...”德拉科放下刀叉，手肘撑在桌子上，身子微微凑近女人，“你不是我喜欢的类型。我喜欢黑色头发，绿色眼睛，胸大腰细屁股翘，腿长到能测出我的腰围的人，当然，还要声音好听技术好，在床上能玩出花来把我伺候得欲仙欲死恨不得再来三百次死在床上....我喜欢这样的人，不是你。”

女人被德拉科一番话说得没了面子，强撑着笑容说在孩子面前说这些不太合适。

“难道不是您先挑起这个话题的吗？而且这位小姐，你的脚蹭了我小腿快十分钟了。别仗着有桌布就这样吃我豆腐啊，你就这么饥渴这么...欠操？”德拉科摸着哈利的腿，在桌布的遮掩下大大方方地吃豆腐，做一只双标狗。

“你...”女人拍着桌子站起来，涂着红色指甲油的手指指着德拉科——他那一番话可不是什么下流的调情，他就是在侮辱自己。

“怎么了，我说错了吗？你不就是个渴望被人上的婊子吗？淫荡，下贱，荡妇，妓女，不知廉耻，这些词都是为你量身定制的，我说错了吗？”

哈利紧张地攥着刀叉，不安地看着争锋相对的两人，就怕女人拿起桌上那杯酒往德拉科脸上泼——于是他伸手把酒杯挪到了自己面前。

“够你一晚的价钱了吧？”德拉科从钱包里抽出几张纸钞甩到女人脸上，“滚吧，别打扰我吃饭。”

>>>>>>

太糟心了。

德拉科和哈利坐在电影院里，他们面前是一部时下很受欢迎的人喜剧，哈利笑得前仰后合，就连手里的爆米花都撒了好几把。

他原本以为躲在黑漆漆的电影院里就可以摆脱被误认为哈利父亲的遭遇，但就在买爆米花的时候也再次被认错了——旁边的青少年扯着妈妈的衣服说他想要一桶椒盐味的薯条，连声喊着“你看那个男孩都有，他爸爸给他买了！”。

Fuck，真是操蛋的一天。

在之前四十年的人生中，他从来没有自卑过，自卑这个词和马尔福永远不搭边，但这一切都在哈利出现后改变了，这个男孩让马尔福和自卑连上了线，让德拉科第一次感到了自卑。

我比他大了二十一岁，德拉科看着哈利，后者正沉迷在剧情里，手里捏着的爆米花 迟迟没有塞进嘴里，daddy...我的年纪做他的父亲难道不是合理的吗？在接下来的岁月里，哈利会越来越有魅力，越来越性感，会吸引到越来越多的人，而我会走向衰老，走向枯萎，走向死亡。

其实他们很像是在坐旋转木马，明明只相距了一点点，但是却永远都追不上，他不能站在哈利身边，不能和他在树下亲吻，不能带着他以情侣的身份参加任何活动，不能和他一起站在众人面前骄傲地宣布“这是我的爱人”。

他们差得太多了...哈利才19，他还有很多很多的时间，他可以去享受生活，享受世界，可以离开他去爱上一个人，但是他呢？他和哈利一开始就是错的，他要怎么样才能修改他们这早已畸形的关系。或许哈利还会留在他身边，但，但人们会怎么说？他们会说“哦，哈利真是个可怜的人，他被卖给了马尔福，他将被一直拴在那个老男人身边”，他们会认为哈利留在他身边不过是因为那十万，不过是因为他买了哈利。

如果有一天哈利有了足够的钱，他是不是会离开自己？如果有一天，哈利遇上了一个愿意为他付出一切的男人——就像我这样的——他会不会被那个男人带走，只留给自己一笔钱？

那太可怕了，没有哈利的生活，我不敢想象。

看完电影的时候天色快黑了，游乐园里的摩天轮已经亮起来了装饰在上面的彩灯，粉粉紫紫，看上去很梦幻。

德拉科买了几个汉堡，拉着他的哈利坐在摩天轮旁的长椅上细嚼慢咽，等着摩天轮开放。

>>>>>>

本来不应该发展成这样的。

德拉科把哈利压在摩天轮包厢的长座椅上，他的舌头挤在少年的口腔里，他的手伸进了少年的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓哈利的性器。

本来不应该发展成这样的，德拉科吮吸着哈利的舌头，把他吻得迷迷糊糊，自己的头脑也不是很清醒，他知道自己不该用过分的肢体接触破坏这次约会，这和他的本意相违背了——负距离接触不在他的计划里，不管是上面还是下面。

这次约会不应该发展成这样限制级的，他们不应该在摩天轮包厢里即将脱裤子做爱的。德拉科这次的安排包括游乐园的行程，包括午餐，包括看电影，但是不包括做爱。德拉科想告诉哈利，他们之间可以不止是做爱，可以是单纯的约会，像普通的情侣一样，而不是每天除了做爱就是在研究如何做爱。

但是德拉科失控了，当他看到哈利跪在座椅上看着窗外伦敦夜景，当他看到哈利趴在玻璃上，脸红扑扑，眼睛亮晶晶，指着地下的夜景对他说“好漂亮啊”的时候，他扑上去吻住他的男孩，当着全伦敦的面把哈利压在身下。

I can’t help fucking Harry over London.

“跪好，哈利，跪好，”德拉科吻着哈利的脸颊，将他从座椅上拉起来按在玻璃前，咬着男孩的耳垂，“你看，整个伦敦都在看着我们，整个伦敦都会看到你是我的。”

“嗯...我是你的，daddy...我是你的...啊....慢一点，daddy，慢一点...”哈利慌乱地撑住身子，看着窗外逐渐变小的建筑和行人，他的双腿之间有一只手在快速进出，德拉科三指并拢在哈利的阴道里来回抽插，手指被哈利的体液裹着，像涂了一层糖浆。

“慢一点，daddy...太，太快了...嗯啊....嗬...”少年趴在玻璃上，呼出的气在眼镜和玻璃上变成一片白雾。

德拉科的手指带着体温，但哈利的阴道却要更为温暖。两片软肉关不住哈利的欲望，座椅上已经被少年的体液打湿了一小块；哈利的裤子被德拉科拽下，内裤挂在脚踝上摇摇晃晃，像一面投降的白旗——哈利在德拉科的手指、荷尔蒙，甚至就是德拉科这个名字前，都没有任何的抵抗力。

男人粗大发硬但是被束缚在裤子的阴茎顶着哈利的腰和屁股，偶尔挤进臀缝里解馋；他单手操弄着哈利的小穴，另外一只手则按着他的阴蒂，中指揉搓哈利的阴蒂，看着少年难耐地扭着腰，回头寻找自己的唇。

“Daddy...”哈利的眼镜早就被蹭掉了，他的眼角发红，眼眸水润，巴巴地望着德拉科，“想...啊..想吻你...”

忍不住，我没法忍住。

德拉科俯身咬着哈利的唇，手指进出的频率更快，哈利偶尔一两声的呻吟变成连续不断的低声轻喘和柔弱的叫床声；他抓着德拉科的衬衫，嘴唇根本合不上——因为德拉科的舌头也因为手指的操弄——嘴角挂着好几根银线，少年的呻吟如他的身体一样软，呼出的气和他的阴道一样热，不管是哪一样，都让德拉科欲罢不能，都让他扒开哈利的阴唇，操弄的手指进得更深，刺激阴蒂的手指动得很快。

“啊....no.....daddy...嘶哈....要，要到了，快....嗯啊...快一点....就是那里，daddy...”

到了最后的时候，哈利已经完全倒在德拉科身上，他的脸上是不正常的红润，他的下身泥泞湿软得出人意料，每一次德拉科抽出插进手指都能听到“咕啾”一声；他的阴茎测蹭着不知道被多少人坐过的椅子，龟头颤抖着吐出前液，和小穴一起把整张座椅都抹得湿漉漉的；哈利撸着阴茎，可这动作也常被德拉科手指带来的快感打断——他浑身上下都爬满了蚂蚁，它们顺着脊柱上下爬动，它们围在哈利的阴蒂上，在那块湿湿滑滑的软头上散步，在德拉科手指周围爬着。

“Daddy....哈....嗯....”哈利挺腰缩紧身子，把阴蒂往德拉科的指腹上压，拽着男人的衣服，眼睛半眯着，浑身烫得吓人，心跳直接翻了倍——隔着胸腔都能听到它的跳动。

“啊！....哈....嗯...”

高潮不过几秒，哈利在高潮的瞬间把身子绷紧，在高潮落下后那一具软软的身子就摊在了德拉科身上——男人的手指还按着哈利突突跳动的阴蒂，操弄小穴的手指也未立刻停下。

“不要离开我，哈利，不要离开我好吗？”德拉科将少年转了过来，紧紧地抱在怀里，他的性器戳着哈利的小腹。

“不会的，daddy，我不会离开你的。”哈利的腿软得好似没有骨头，他跪坐在椅子上，脱下男人的裤子，张嘴把他的性器含入嘴里。

哈利吮吸着龟头，手指撸动柱身揉搓卵蛋；他的脸颊凹陷进去，嘴角流出津液；他的嘴唇还是红肿的，他的阴茎和德拉科的一样硬，戳着身下座椅，他抬头看着德拉科，但是出乎意料的是，男人并没有看他。

我是不是把哈利教坏了？德拉科闭眼仰头，眼角是微不可查的湿润，我是不是把他教坏了？是不是让他成为一个放弃爱情只会做爱的机器？

我是不是...毁了我的哈利？

当德拉科射在哈利喉咙里的时候，他没有和往常一样对哈利说“good boy”，没有紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的额头问他累不累，而是蹲下身子捧着哈利的脸——眼里还有点点水光——对他说出了哈利梦寐以求的那几个字。

“I love you，Harry...I love you...”德拉科摸着哈利的脸，“不要离开我，永远的不要离开我，明白吗？”

先生...先生是在和我表白吗？先生，先生说爱我了。

“我明白，daddy，我不会离开你的，I love you，too。”

德拉科看到哈利冲他甜甜地笑，嘴角还有没擦干净的精液。

不，你不明白。德拉科苦笑着擦掉哈利嘴角的精液，这不是做爱完了后的虚假情话，是我欠了你好几年的真情告白。


End file.
